eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Allez Ola Olé
|year = 2010 |position = 12th (Final) |points = 82 (Final) |previous = "Et s'il fallait le faire" |next = "Sognu"}} "Allez Ola Olé" (English: Come on! Ola! Olé!) was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo, performed by Jessy Matador. Due to the country's status as a "Big Four" nation, it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 12th place with 82 points. Lyrics French= Tout le monde Ola, belle assemblée qui a envie de bouger Pour se laisser aller au rythme de l’année Allez allez allez, il faut en profiter C’est une bonne journée et on va la fêter Chouchou, faut te lever et bouger ton fessier Danser, collé serré pour un baiser salé Prends-moi par le côté, fais-moi ton déhanché Lala, ça va chauffer, je sens le truc monter Allez allez allez… allez ola olé… Allez allez allez… ola olé… Allez allez allez… allez ola olé… Allez allez allez… c’est le son de l’année Allez, allez allez allez Il faut danser (Tout le monde) Danser (Tout le monde) Danser, collé serré Tout le monde Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… C’est le son de l’année Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam dam… Tout le monde Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Faut se laisser aller (Comme ça, man) Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Au rythme de l’année Allez allez allez… allez ola olé… Allez allez allez… ola olé… Allez allez allez… allez ola olé… Allez allez allez… c’est le son de l’année Hop, hop, hop Hop, hop, hop Tout le monde Hou, hou, mmm… Allez (Allez), allez (allez) Il faut danser Tout le monde, tout le monde, oh… Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam dam… Tout le monde Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Tout le monde Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam dam… Tout le monde Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Allez allez allez… allez ola olé… Allez allez allez… ola olé… Allez allez allez… allez ola olé… Allez allez allez… c’est le son de l’année |-| Translation= Everybody Ola, everybody who wants to move To let go to the rhythm of the year Come on, come on, come on, you’ve gotta take advantage of it That’s a good day and we’ll celebrate it Baby, you’ve gotta stand up and move your butt Dance, hold tight for a salted kiss Take me by the hand, make me your swaying Lala, it will be hot, I feel it going up Come on, come on, come on… come on ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… come on ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… it’s the sound of the year Come on, come on, come on, come on You’ve gotta dance (Everybody) To dance (Everybody) To dance, hold tight Everybody Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… It’s the sound of the year Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam dam… Everybody Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Gotta let go (Like that, man) Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… To the rhythm of the year Come on, come on, come on… come on ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… come on ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… it’s the sound of the year Hop, hop, hop Hop, hop, hop Everybody Hou, hou, mmm… Come on (Come on), come on (come on) You’ve gotta dance Everybody, everybody, oh… Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam dam… Everybody Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Everybody Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam dam… Everybody Dam badam… badabadam badam… Badambadam badam badam… Come on, come on, come on…. come on ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… come on ola olé… Come on, come on, come on… it’s the sound of the year Videos Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé (France) - Eurovision Song Contest 2010 - Music Video Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé (France) Live 2010 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Big Four